the mysterys of time
by peintrain
Summary: rated m for horrable language and future lemon. sorry for bad spelling first chapter i was very giddy to start it so i forgot to proof read won't happen again
1. more secrets

**Dissclamer; i do not own star wars the clone wars and i do not own sokka and bella they belong to hanxleia504**

**also this is just me continuing this for hanxleia504 and the first part is called barriss secrets read that before continuing this story good day to you all and ... now i feel like a old man from London well what ever lets go then**

* * *

12 years after barriss and ahsoka left the order

ahsoka walked into the kitchen in a blue night gown her lekku trailing behind her almost reaching the floor and her montrals just missing the celling of the small the four of them share (she kinda looks like sharrk ti). As she started to cook breakfast barriss walked in wearing a night gown that was seemlier to ahsoka's but was dark purple. "Good morning my love" barriss said kissing ahsoka's neck and rested her chin on her shoulder "what are you making?". "bacon and eggs" ahsoka replied ahsoka not taking her eyes of the sizzling bacon.

"Well i look forward to it with a side of toast" barriss said with a smirk. "Morning" said a voice behind then that made barriss turn to see a boy with jet black hair and tattoos under his eyes and lower lip "good morning sweetie, where is bella?" asked barriss in a tone soft as silk. "Still sleeping should i wake her?" asked sokka. Barriss was about to speak when a little figure with tattoos simler to barriss and three lekku two short ones on the sides and a longer one in the middle behind her walked into the room

"Good morning mommy's!" bella almost screamed. 'Shhhhh indoor voice bella" snapped sokka.

"Well sorrrrry i did not know we had to live in silence". 'Stop it both of you breakfast is ready"ahsoka said in a clam i mean it tone "yes mother" sokka said siting at the table. "Sorry mommy"also taking a seat at the table.

"That's more i like it" ahsoka said in her normal tone and set everyone up with a plate of food. Halfway through breakfast bella asked "so when is uncle anakin coming?". barriss and ahsoka looked at bella, then each other and back to bella "bella when did you hear that?"ahsoka asked with a questioning look. "Last night you and mommy where talking about it sokka heard it to right sokka right" bella said looking at her brother." sokka is this true?" barriss said this time.

"Wellllllll..." sokka tried to say "SOKKA!" barriss almost yelled "alright yes i did" sokka blurted out. 'Well that ruins the surprise"ahsoka said. "So am i in trouble?"asked sokka. "No but we are still very disappointed in both of you when me and mommy are talking you are not to listen in do you understand me"questioned ahsoka. "Yes mother" both sokka said bella said.

"Now what else did you two hear?" barriss questioned " that some one else was coming but we don't know who"said bella

barriss looked over to ahsoka for approle and she just nodded and said " they will find out eventily". Barriss looked back at sokka and bella "well how do i put this" wondered barriss.

* * *

**yes im going to leave you hanging there lol be on the look out for chapter 2 and if you have any ideas for further chapters please PM me. P.s sorry about my spelling i sometimes spell so bad that the spell fix wont work I FAIL AT SPELLING lol so good night**

**the man of death**


	2. im so sorry

Im so sorry but iv been really busy scince school started and I wont be able to post for anoter few weeks or so I hope you can forgive me but im working on about 3 new storys at the same time and its really stressfull but heres the thing ik you must be thinking that I should only wright 1 or 2 at a time but I have lots of wrighters blocks so please forgive me im trying my best and more storys will come out in the next month or two and if you dont belive me than you may complan and one more thing before i end this i will ask one thing plz give me coments i want reviews plz i only got one but what i want is not good job i want to know what i did good or bad or if i can inprove anything and come on what will 2 min take from your life not much


	3. help me

Me: Hey every one sorry for not updating sooner but I have been having trouble with my computer (dam hackers and dam my brother for giving my account passwords for lets see EVERYTHING…I really hate my life) and I just got it working so hope you enjoy this chapter and yes I did change my name.

James: oh will you get on with the dam story i'm bored as fuck!

Me: -_- not you AGAIN!? Well what every enjoy the story :D

"Well the other visitor is…" barriss was cut off mid sentence by a heavy knock on the door. Bella went to go answer the door when the door burst open and two men holding blasters came charging in and grabbed Bella and told everyone to get on the ground while holding the blaster to Bella's head. 'Ok let's not make any hasty choices here, ok?" said one of the invaders. "Where just going to take this little girl here and be on our way and if you try anything funny we will blow her brains out got it?" said the other. No one said anything as the two invaders walked off to there ship holding there prize. As the two invaders boarded there ship with Bella who's last sight of her family was a brother who dared not to look, a weeping ahsoka and one really pissed off barriss. As soon as the doors to the ship where closed Bella was thrown into a very dark cell with no windows or light and as they flew away for the planet Bella could not help but cry wishing that none of this was real and that she was just dreaming.

BACK AT THE HUT

"Ahsoka please clam down everything will be alright" barriss said in a soothing tone. "Alright! **ALRIGHT! HOW CAN THIS BE ALRIGHT OUR LITTLE GIRL WAS JUST TAKEN FORM US BY A PAIR OF SLAVE TRADERS, NOW TELL ME HOW IS THIS ALRIGHT**" ahsoka yelled at barriss." I don't know but I just know things will be ok I promise" barriss said. "Ok" ahsoka said while walking up stairs. "Where are you going?" barriss called to ahsoka. "To get soka packed to go to Anakin's." Ahsoka said simply

LATER ON THE SLAVE TRADERS SHIP

Bella woke up with the jolt; she thought the ship just landed on what ever planet she was being taken to. And with that thought the door opened with a jolt and one of the men came in and grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door. Bella tried to get out of his iron grip with no luck 'dam how strong is this guy?' as they walked down the endless corridors they finally reached the destination. This place they where in seemed to be where the market was. As they walk passed many different people they came to a small hut, they went inside and all that was said from an unknown source is "welcome little one, to you new home".

Me: ha ha ya I'm going to leave you there with that so R&R if you want to see more and find out what will happen next

James: real smooth bro

Me: oh will you shut the fuck up you bitch….and got the fuck out of my head you dam….. oh right your still *sigh* well just to let you know james is the voice in my head that tells me what to write and all so sorry bout all that and cya.


End file.
